Moving away
by JuviaBastia
Summary: Like the title says, Amu has to move away because of her parents.


This time it is a Amu/Kairi, now I have written a fanfic for all the pairings I like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

Moving away

Amu's POV

Today it's the last day of elementary school. After the holidays I'll go to middle school. I'm pretty nervous about graduating so I got up pretty early. I finished getting ready and went down to eat breakfast. I greeted my family good morning and they greeted back.

"Amu-chan there is something we have to tell you." Mama began.

"What is it?"

"We have to move away, because we both got a very good job. The problem is it's pretty far away so you have to part from your friends. I'm sorry."

WHAT? Are they crazy? I finally found friends and now I have to go? Oh I could cry but I couldn't show that side to my parents and so I said just "Okay"

"Ah cool and spicy!" they said synchronic.

Oh they don't know me at all. I hate it to change school. I mean yeah I had to change to middle school but there were still all the other guardians going there. I quickly finished breakfast and went to school. Ran, Miki and Suu tried to cheer me up, but it was not working. I was too depressed.

"Good morning Amu-chan" I heard Nagihiko said.

I turned around and greeted him but meanwhile tears were running down my cheek. I couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Amu-chan? What's up why are you so crying? Are you not happy about graduating? I mean we are still in the same school afterwards even if we are no guardians anymore."

I told him everything about the move. He hugged me and tried to comfort me.

"Amu-chan. We are still your friends even if we can't see each other. We can write e-mails or phone you. We will stay friends forever."

"You are right, but still I finally found good friends and now I have to move so far away."

"I know, but you will find friends there also and you still have your guardian charas."

"Thank you Nagihiko for always being there for me. I'll miss you very much. Just like when you went away as Nadeshiko."

"I'll miss you too, wait…you know I was Nadeshiko?"

"Yeah I figured it out after you sometimes said things from before we met and after I saw Temari at your side once."

"Oh but you never said anything. However I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth."

"It's okay it doesn't matter anymore."

After the graduation ceremony we met with the other guardians and I told them about moving away. They all were pretty shocked and sad but agreed to keep in contact. They wished me good luck there. I wonder if there are also children with shugo charas.

In the new city

Yesterday we moved into this pretty house. It's bigger than our old house but it doesn't matter I still want to go 'home'. Today is my first day of this middle school. I wonder how it is.

"You could take the opportunity for a new beginning with your real character." Miki suggested.

"Yeah but I don't know if I can do that."

"You can try it, desu."

I agreed with my charas but I wasn't too sure of it.

After breakfast I went to school. To my luck it wasn't that far away and it wasn't too hard to find otherwise it would have been a problem with my lack of orientation.

It was pretty boring at school. I didn't get to make any friends since most of them knew each other from elementary school. I'm not good in introducing myself to class and so I'm again 'Miss Cool and Spicy' oh how I hate it.

I thought about walking around the city to get to know it better. I was in my thoughts and not paying attention that's when I suddenly ran into someone and fell back. I didn't look up and said "I'm sorry, I didn't pay attention."

"Joker?" I heard the surprised voice. I looked up and standing there was Kairi.

"Kairi? What are you doing here? And please call me Amu I'm not the Joker anymore." The charas also greeted each other. He helped me up and answered. "The better question is what are you doing here Amu? Since this is my home city."

"Oh, really. I moved here with my parents yesterday."

"So you also live here now?"

"Yes, oh I'm so happy to meet you. It's so long since we saw each other the last time." I smiled at him happily and blushed a bit.

"Yes it has been awhile. I'm also happy to meet you again." he smiled back and blushed.

"Now I have at least one friend here." I'm really happy that I met him.

We talked a bit about everything. He agreed to show me around the city on the weekend. And then he walked me home.

I was happy to have met Kairi but I missed my other friends and so I went online in msn to look if anyone was there.

-Hi Amu-chan!

-Hi Nagihiko!

-How was your day?

-In school I'm again 'cool and spicy' -.-

-Oh that doesn't sound as if you wanted it

-I hate that but I couldn't do anything, I'm bad in introducing in front of the class. All others knew each other from elementary school.

-So you haven't found friends?

-At least no new one.

-So you met someone you knew?

-Yes I'm living in Kairis hometown xD I met him today after school.

-xD At least your not completely alone.

-Yeah, I'm happy that I met him. Oh I have to go dinner is ready.

-Okay bye Amu-chan.

-Bye.

I logged off and went down to eat dinner.

The next day at lunch time I went into the school garden and sat down in the grass when a girl came up to me. She seemed to be alone and I remember that I didn't see her with the other girls.

"H-hi I'm Lilina."

"Hi I'm Amu." I greeted friendly.

"You are not really so 'cool and spicy' like the others call your character, are you?"

I was surprised "Why do you think that?"

"I'm not sure about it but I think you could just have been afraid and shy like myself, just that I don't have an outer character. And you have shugo charas."

"So you see them?"

"Yes I also have one. Here that's Lyn. She is my cool sportive self that says what she wants."

I greeted Lyn and my guardian characters also greeted her and went to play with her.

"About my personality you are right."

"I thought so, it's hard to find friends when you are new."

"You also seem to have no friends."

"Oh that's because I'm so shy and don't speak in class."

"Let's be friends Lilina."

She smiled happy "Okay."

So I found a friend from my class. We talked with each other the rest of the break and she was pretty nice. I wonder why no one saw how kind she is otherwise she would easily have found friends. I spent my free time till the weekend with her.

Saturday I met Kairi in the morning and he showed me the city. We talked a lot about this and that. We were sitting on a bench eating ice when I heard a voice. "Hey Amu-chan!"

"Hi Lilina!"

She looked at Kairi. "Ah that's Kairi, Kairi that's Lilina I already told you about her."

"Ah yes, hello Lilina."

"Hello, I didn't know you had a boyfriend here Amu-chan."

We both blushed deep red.

"H-he he he isn't my boyfriend, we're just friends. He was a while in my old school."

"Yeah, we are just friends." Kairi confirmed.

"Oh I didn't know that, sorry. But you are not in our school."

"Oh that's because he is two years younger." I stated.

"Really? Doesn't look like it. Okay I don't want to disturb your date any longer, bye see you in school Amu-chan."

"I-It's not…" I didn't need to finish it because she was already no where to be seen.

It's not a date right? I mean yeah we are a boy and a girl spending the day alone together but we are just friends… Suddenly I remember the time he went back home when we were at the airport. I blush. He doesn't love me anymore right?

"Amu?"

"Huh, oh sorry Kairi I was lost in my thoughts."

"It's okay."

We spent the rest of the day and also the whole Sunday with each other and had much fun.

Sunday evening I told everything the former guardians on msn. All except Nagihiko, were pretty surprised that I now lived in Kairis hometown. I think Tadase got jealous because he went offline very soon. Soon only Nagihiko was left to write with. I wrote with him a little more until I got off.

The next day in school all eyes were on me and they looked at me oddly. I wondered what was up until Lilina came running to me with a school newspaper in hand.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Here look at this." She handed me the newspaper.

I read the headline alone was enough to know what was up.

Cool and spicy Hinamori Amu the truth about her.

All thought Hinamori was a cool and lone wolf, what brought her many fans. But now the shock she is really plain and is friends with stupid and quiet Lilina an outsider since elementary school. Many asked already why she spends time with such a person, the answer is easy she herself is just like this Lilina. But that's not all, her boyfriend is two years younger than her and in elementary school. That's just gross. This will surely be the end of famous Hinamori Amu now she will be an outsider like Lilina.

"Okay now I get it, thanks Lilina."

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't be around me anymore it's bad for you."

"Don't say such stupid things, they can think what they want, I don't need any fans friends like Kairi and you are much more important."

"Oh thank you Amu-chan, you are really a good friend." She smiled happily.

"Come let's go to class."

The day was horrible, all were whispering behind my back and making me look bad. I hate this gossiping, I mean I can be friends with whoever I want to. When I was walking to the gate after school I heard whispers "Look look, this guy thinks he is someone, just because he is going out with a middle school girl such a loser."

"Shut up, he is no loser and I can be friends with whoever I want." I screamed and hurried to Kairi. I greeted him, took his hand and dragged him away from school.

When we were far enough away I stopped. I realised I still held his hand, I blushed and let go of it. He also blushed.

"I'm sorry Kairi, they all are just really stupid." I couldn't take it any longer and started to cry. He hugged me and I told him everything.

"I'm sorry Amu, that all because of me:"

"Don't be stupid Kairi, I like being with you and it doesn't matter what they think about me, I mean I was always misunderstood. But I got angry because they speak ill about Lilina who is really a nice girl and you."

"It's okay Amu, they can say about me what they want, they won't stop even if you tell them to. I love you Amu and I can take everything if it's for your sake."

We both blushed pretty hard and I was again speechless. I mean what should I say. I don't even know how I really feel. I haven't figured out my feelings.

"You don't have to say anything Amu, but I want you to know that I'll always love you my feelings won't change. And I can wait until the time you can answer me until you know how you feel."

"Thank you, Kairi." And before I knew what I was doing I softly touched his lips with mine. Oh god what have I done. I was so shocked that I ran away home. How could I do something like that when I don't even know how I feel. I was very confused and went to my computer hoping that Nagihiko was online. I was lucky. We greeted each other and I told him everything that happened today.

-I'm so confused Nagihiko, what should I do?

-Hm for me it sounds, like your heart already chose just your mind is not sure.

-?

-I mean you already kissed him and it was spontaneous, so it was an act from your heart. I think you were just confused after he confessed, but when you think about it you also love him, right?

-Hm … he is always nice and I was really happy to see him again since I missed him pretty much. I mean okay I also miss you all a lot too.

-Just follow your heart Amu-chan. It will lead you the right way.

-Thanks a lot Nagihiko.

-I'm always there for you if you need a friend to speak to, even if we are far away from each other.

-I know thank you. I have to go now, bye.

-Bye Amu-chan and good luck.

I turned my computer off when I heard my phone ringing.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hi Amu, it's me Kairi. I'm sorry because…"

"Kairi you don't have to be sorry for anything. I'm sorry for just running away like that. C-Can we meet tomorrow after school?"

"Sure, do you want that I come to your school again?"

"Hm, no let's meet at the park."

"Okay then see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you."

The next day after school I was so nervous, what should I tell him? When I arrived at the park he was already waiting. We greeted each other.

"So what's up Amu? Why did you want to meet today?"

"To apologise for being such a fool."

"You don't have to apologise I shouldn't have said anything. I mean…"

"Stop, I'm happy you said it again, because I wasn't sure if your feelings have changed. Yesterday at home I realised I was really a fool when I ran away because I knew what I felt and I should have just said it. I love you too Kairi, after I met you here I was really glad that we moved here." Since he didn't need anything to say I just kissed him, but this time it was a long soft kiss. After we separated for air I heard someone giggling and turned around.

"I knew it, you two really love each other. You are such a cute pairing." Lilina stated and we both blushed heavy.

I hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
